LTE or long term evolution is a family of mobile communications network protocols characterized by higher data rates and improved quality of service to mobile handsets. Mobile network operators are currently in the process of deploying LTE equipment in their networks. However, not all subscribers in a mobile network operator's network have LTE-capable handsets. For example, some subscribers may have non-LTE handsets and other subscribers may have handsets capable of both LTE and non-LTE communications. Other subscribers may have LTE-only handsets.
Mobile network operators know which of their subscribers have LTE capable handsets and in which network type a mobile handset is currently registered. It is desirable to route communications to LTE capable handsets via the LTE network to provide the best possible service to a mobile network operator's subscribers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for tracking and communicating LTE handset communication capability.